Une destinée peu ordinaire
by Lia Slytherin
Summary: Résumé : Le plus jeune des Black né à Samhain a tout pour lui, l'argent, la lignée et aucune obligation étant le plus jeune fils. Vraiment ? Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu dès sa naissance alors qu'il ne doit être qu'un troisième fils, il suscite les plus vives réactions. Nul ne sait se qui se passera mais tous savent qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Le plus jeune des Black né à Samhain a tout pour lui, l'argent, la lignée et aucune obligation étant le plus jeune fils. Vraiment ? Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu dès sa naissance alors qu'il ne doit être qu'un troisième fils, il suscite les plus vives réactions. Nul ne sait se qui se passera mais tous savent qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses. Slash.

Nouvelle histoire en espérant que vous l'aimerez.

**Prologue **

Il faisait nuit, nuit noire et pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de cette endroit. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait : l'absence de bruit ne pouvait pas présageait quelque chose de bon. C'était comme si toute vie avait été perdu, comme si plus rien n'existait. Et quelque part, peut être était ce la vérité. Une bataille avait eu lieu et rien ne restait de ce combat, plus âme qui vivent, plus personne. La magie n'avait plus d'enfants sauf un qui en ce moment était inconscient, aux portes de la mort qui le refusait. Il ne pouvait mourir, il avait réuni les objets : la baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité. Ceux ci avaient fusionné avec la personne qui les avait conquis ne laissant sur sa peau que le symbole de leur existence.

L'immortalité tel était leur cadeau allant de paire avec la jeunesse éternelle. Un cadeau ? À l'évidence dans le contexte où se trouvait leur propriétaire plutôt une malédiction. Vivre éternellement seul sur une terre aride cela ne pouvait pas être un cadeau. Pourtant ce jeune homme ne méritait pas une si cruelle destinée, lui qui avait tout donné pour la magie devait obtenir tout ce que la terre et le monde pouvait lui offrir. Alors la terre et la magie décidèrent de faire tout pour qu'il puisse vivre la meilleure vie qui ne fut jamais offerte à quiconque même si pour cela elles devraient y mettre leurs dernières forces.

Cependant, certaines choses devront rester en l'état à savoir que :

_ son immortalité, il ne pourra jamais être plus vieux que ces seize ans jour de son premier contact avec la pierre de résurrection

_ son apparence d'immortel, il restera brun, les cheveux la couleur de la nuit la plus sombre, les yeux vert de la couleur du sortilège de la mort, la peau blanche de la couleur des nuages les plus blancs mais surtout il gardera sa petite taille de 1,55 m due à son enfance malheureuse.

_ ses pouvoirs, il gardera les pouvoirs du plus puissant sorcier fidèle à son statut de maitre de la mort ainsi que les dons qui y sont attachés ainsi que ceux qui lui ont été octroyés par sa lignée et sa confrontation avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais pour que cela ne pénalise pas leur protégé celui ci ne se souviendrait pas de sa vie passée, il n'aurait aucun souvenir pas un seul. Il allait vivre une nouvelle vie neuve sans rien qui le rattacherait à son ancienne existence mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il vivrait heureux sans aucun soucis : après tout la vie n'est que ce que l'on en fait même si certaines circonstances peut lui donner une certaine direction.

Le silence continua à régner mais la nuit commença à laisser place à une lueur rouge : le tribut de la terre et de la magie qui sacrifiaient leur existence à leur enfant chéri, le seul qui leur restaient en réalité. Se sacrifier pour que leur seul enfant reste en vie et ait une vie qu'il mérite tel était leur objectif. La lumière augmenta encore et encore, englobant toute la terre. Soudain une explosion eut lieu : quand la lueur disparut il n'y avait plus rien, la terre n'était plus.

Maintenant, l'espoir que cela ne se reproduise pas résidait dans le passé. La dernière pensée de la terre et de la magie fut pour l'enfant et qu'il ait une bonne vie car eux dans le passé ne se souviendrait pas de lui et surtout de part leur sacrifice ne pourrait plus jamais intervenir. Ils ne serait plus que des spectateurs ne pouvant agir ni même contacter qui que ce soit, elles n'existaient plus en tant que tel.

_Jour de Samhain, Manoir Black._

Le manoir était en effervescence, un événement tout à fait extraordinaire allait avoir lieu. Cela était un miracle. Dans ce manoir, résidaient de façon permanente un couple et ses deux enfants. Il s'agissait de Orion Black, lord de la famille Black, de son épouse lady Walburga, l'héritier de la famille Sirius et enfin son frère Régulus.

La raison de cette agitation résultait dans le miracle qui avait eu lieu il y a maintenant neuf mois. En effet, après la naissance de leur deux premiers enfants, le médecin de la famille Black avait déclaré que suite aux complications qui avaient eu lieu lady Walburga ne pourrait pas avoir d'autres enfants. Ils devraient se contenter de leur deux fils.

Après cette découverte, le couple s'était éloigné l'un de l'autre sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir leur troisième enfant tant attendu. En effet, dans les famille de sang pur un troisième enfant était l'enfant choyé, gâté. Celui ci n'avait aucune obligation contrairement à l'ainé qui était l'héritier et le cadet qui était élevé en remplacement en cas de défaillance de l'ainé. Le troisième était donc le petit prince ou la petite princesse de la famille. On pouvait n'avoir qu'un seul enfant mais quand on en avait deux il était de tradition d'en avoir un troisième, aucun sang pur digne de ce nom en dehors des traitres à leurs sang n'avait que deux enfants ou plus de trois : c'était un ou trois. Orion en voulait donc beaucoup à son épouse car à cause d'elle il en était réduit à être au même niveau que les sorciers et créatures de niveau inférieur. Il avait pourtant si bien commencé avec des jumeaux et voilà qu'il était en situation d'échec. Pire lui issu d'une des familles de sang les plus pures du monde se retrouvait mis au banc de la société, banni de toutes les soirées et moqué par ses pairs pour son incompétence à avoir un troisième enfant.

Cependant après quatre ans d'éloignement et de disputes, il y a neuf mois après une soirée arrosée le couple avait partagé la même couche et le miracle avait eu lieu : Walburga était de nouveau enceinte. L'enfant était prévu pour Samhain, tout un symbole. Cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'aucun enfant était né ce jour là dans le monde sorcier. Le dernier né ce jour la avait pour nom Salazar Serpentard. Cela était donc pour la famille Black un présage : l'enfant serait puissant. Walburga avait eu ses premières contractions il y a maintenant une heure et à cet instant précis une tempête avait débutée, la plus forte depuis longtemps. Les éléments se déchainaient depuis le début de l'accouchement : le ciel était noir, la pluie battait, les éclairs, la foudre et le tonnerre s'abattaient sur tout le pays et n'avaient pas l'air de s'arrêter.

Soudain, un hurlement de bébé retentit et dès que cela se produit la pluie cessa et le soleil ainsi qu'un arc en ciel apparut dans le ciel. Comme si celui ci célébrait la naissance de l'enfant. La sage femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre et fit signe à Orion de rentrer dans la chambre pour voir son nouvel enfant, le nouveau petit Black de la branche principale de la famille. Orion Black était un grand homme de 1,95 m avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris bleu, ses deux fils lui ressemblant fortement. Il avait un air sévère et était un vrai sang pur. Il rentra dans la pièce et regarda immédiatement sa femme qui avait dans les bras leur enfant. Walburga était sa version féminine en un peu plus petite ne faisant que 1,85m elle était en effet sa cousine. Le voyant approcher elle lui dit en lui tendant l'enfant :

« Voici notre fils, mon cher. N'est il pas parfait ? Un vrai petit prince. Comment souhaitez vous l'appeler ? »

En effet, selon la tradition sang pur c'était au chef de famille de nommer leur enfant. Il avait un fils, un petit prince qu'il pourrait gâter et qu'il pourrait aimer car il n'aurait pas l'obligation d'en faire un héritier et donc devoir être froid avec lui. Cependant quand il se pencha vers son fils il fut surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu un bébé qui semblait aussi délicat et beau. L'enfant avait un peu de cheveux d'un beau noir et une peau très blanche. Il semblait extrêmement fragile et beau. Il devrait le protéger dans le futur et faire en sorte qu'il ne le perde pas de vue. En regardant cet enfant il sut qu'il avait dorénavant un nouveau but dans la vie : protéger cet enfant et lui donner le monde le plus beau possible, rien ne saurait trop beau pour lui. Il sut qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à son nouveau fils quand celui ci ouvrit ses yeux il était de la couleur du sortilège de la mort : un vert surnaturel. Les yeux d'un parfait petit sorcier d'une famille de magie noire. Il avait le nom de son fils, un tribut à leurs origines et à sa beauté. Il regarda sa femme qui s'était endormie un sourire aux lèvres et emmena l'enfant qui le regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux verts en dehors de la chambre pour qu'il rencontre ses deux frères ainés et futurs protecteurs.

Pendant qu'Orion faisait connaissance de son nouveau fils ses deux ainés attendaient avec impatience de voir le nouvel arrivant de la famille. Sirius et Régulus étaient des jumeaux parfaitement identiques et avaient cinq ans depuis deux mois étant nés le 25 août. Leur seule différence était dans leur comportement : Régulus se comportait comme un parfait sang pur tandis que Sirius ne pensait qu'à faire des blagues et des bêtises. Ils étaient élevés par des précepteurs et ne voyaient que rarement leurs parents ce qui était tout à fait normal pour sang purs qui devaient être froid et bien élevés. Cependant, il est vrai qu'ils voyaient beaucoup moins que prévu leurs parents du à l'éloignement de ceux ci mais cela allait changer avec la naissance du nouveau bébé. Depuis l'annonce de son arrivée il voyait déjà leurs parents beaucoup plus souvent et ils vivaient de nouveau tout ensemble. De plus, ils étaient de plus en plus invités dans des soirées de sang pur étant depuis la grossesse de leur mère une famille accomplie et que l'on enviait. En effet, il était une grande famille ayant la chance d'avoir les trois enfants que souhaitaient la tradition. Cela plaisait beaucoup aux deux enfants qui étaient très gâtés depuis l'annonce.

Sirius lui n'était pas sur de vouloir d'un nouvel arrivant dans la famille qui prendrait de la place et de l'attention mais il pourrait quand même le commander et s'amuser avec lui. Régulus lui était content d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger et de ne plus être le dernier de la famille. Leur père arriva en tenant une poupée dans ses bras qu'il leur présenta comme étant leur nouveau frère : Antares Rigel Angélus Black.

À suivre...

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre dans le deuxième réaction des enfants et premiers jours de la vie d'Antares.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Le plus jeune des Black né à Samhain a tout pour lui, l'argent, la lignée et aucune obligation étant le plus jeune fils. Vraiment ? Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu dès sa naissance alors qu'il ne doit être qu'un troisième fils, il suscite les plus vives réactions. Nul ne sait se qui se passera mais tous savent qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses. Slash.

_Leur père arriva en tenant une poupée dans ses bras qu'il leur présenta comme étant leur nouveau frère : Antares Rigel Angélus Black._

**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle arrivée, des changements dans la famille**

Sirius regarda l'enfant que son père avait dans les bras et qui semblait attirer toute son attention. Un nouvel enfant dans la famille avec qui il devrait partager l'attention de son père et de sa mère alors qu'il venait juste de récupérer son attention. Il n'avait peut être que cinq ans mais il savait qu'un plus jeune enfant demandait de l'attention, il l'avait bien vu avec sa cousine Narcissa. Mais son père lui avait dit que cela ne changerait pas sa place dans la famille : il resterait l'héritier de la famille. Il ne voulait cependant pas d'un nouveau frère, il en avait déjà un. Régulus n'était pas drôle et ne faisait rien qui allait à l'encontre de sa famille, bref il se comportait de façon ennuyeuse. D'ailleurs cela se voyait déjà, il avait l'air content d'avoir un nouveau frère car son père l'était. Il ne voyait pas les inconvénients qu'allait générer son frère. Sirius allait montrer qui était le chef des enfants Black à ce nouvel arrivant.

Orion tenait son fils dans ses bras, son petit ange, car même s'il lui avait donné un nom suivant la tradition des Black il avait décidé qu'il l'appelerait en fait Ange. Il avait donné à sa femme et lui un nouvel espoir et une nouvelle vie, il les sauvaient de l'infamie en leur permettant d'avoir un troisième fils. Ils allaient pouvoir tenir leur rang et garder la tête haute en société. De plus, et ce qui ne gâchait rien, leur fils était magnifique une véritable petite poupée. Il avait cependant l'air fragile et Orion avait peur qu'il n'attrape des maladies. Même si les morts infantiles étaient rare dans le monde sorcier elles n'en restaient pas possibles et d'une extrême violence. Il devrait donc le protéger et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il resterait donc à la maison là où il serait en sécurité, du moins tant qu'il ne serait pas plus grand et en mesure de résister aux virus.

Orion se tourna alors vers ses deux fils. Il est vrai qu'il ne restait pas souvent en leur présence mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas présent tous les jours qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans son propre manoir. Il savait par exemple que Régulus remplissait parfaitement son rôle en tant que second fils et possible héritier du nom. Cependant il n'était pas parfait, il ne savait pas prendre des décisions par lui même et était assez timide ce qui posait certains problèmes quant à ses futurs intéractions avec ses pairs. De plus, il n'allait jamais à l'encontre de son frère ce qui pouvait poser problème. En effet, son fils ainé Sirius était son héritier et devrait devenir un jour chef de famille mais cela n'était pas gagné. Il était indiscipliné, ne sachant pas tenir son rang et surtout n'avait pas les aptitudes d'un jeune Black. Cela allait devoir changer, il allait devoir s'impliquer plus dans l'éducation de ses enfants et être plus présent dans la maison. Il devait maintenant expliquer à ses fils la nouvelle dynamique de la famille.

« _Avec l'arrivée de votre nouveau frère, votre place au sein de la société va changer. Vous devez savoir que nous allons récupérer la place qui est la notre grâce à votre frère. Votre rôle en plus de celui qui incombe à votre rang sera de protéger votre petit frère. Il est celui qui vous donne votre rang sans lui vous ne seriez pas des membres à part entière de la société. C'est pour cela que vous devez faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien et que vous êtes responsable de son comportement, mais aussi que vous devez le rendre heureux. Il va donc s'installer dans la nurserie et vous vous allez prendre les chambres des héritiers celle du premier pour Sirius et celle du deuxième pour Régulus. Après tout vous avez maintenant cinq ans. De plus, vos cours vont être augmentés pour que vous puissiez savoir comment vous comportez. Vous allez dorénavant devoir aller dans toutes les réceptions de nos pairs et vous ne devrez pas faire honte à votre nom. Je sais que cela ne va pas être des plus facile pour vous mais croyez moi vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur, il est hors de question que nous soyons ridicule et si cela venait à arriver vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences de ce comportement inadéquat.

Père quel est le nom de notre nouveau frère ? Demanda Régulus qui regardait avec intérêt la petite poupée dans les bras de son père.

Il s'agit d'Antares Rigel Angélus Black, il est encore trop petit pour rester avec vous seul et il vient juste de naitre je vais donc le ramener à votre mère pour qu'il puisse se reposer et que vous pouviez vous remettre de votre nouvelle position. Je vous demanderez d'aller vous reposer car dès demain vos nouveaux cours commencent ».

Sur ces mots le chef de la famille des Black quitta la pièce avec son fils serré dans ses bras en direction non pas de la chambre de sa femme mais de la sienne pas encore décidé à quitter son Ange. Son fils ne devait pas rester seul qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il appela un elfe pour qu'il installe un berceau pour le petit et le mit à l'intérieur. Il le regarda s'endormir avant d'en faire de même.

Pendant ce temps les deux frères Black se regardaient et pensaient aux changements qui allaient survenir dans leur vie. Ils venaient de regagner la nurserie, pour leur dernière nuit à l'intérieur.

Régulus était nostalgique, bientôt il serait seul et n'aurait plus son jumeau dans la même chambre que lui. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour son frère mais lui si. De plus, il appréhendait le fait de se retrouver en société avec tous ces étrangers lui qui n'avait jamais connu que son frère et ses parents. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il commette d'erreur car son père n'allait pas lui pardonner. Il voulait aussi se rapprocher d'Antares et était heureux de sa naissance car maintenant ce n'était plus lui le plus petit.

Sirius, lui, était ravi d'avoir enfin sa propre chambre et de ne plus être considéré comme un bébé. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir du manoir et se faire des amis, connaître des personnes de son âge, drôle avec qui il pourrait faire des farces et rire pas aussi ennuyant que son jumeau. Ce nouveau bébé avait au moins un avantage mais pour le reste il n'allait servir à rien. Il était trop petit et en plus il avait l'air d'être important pour son père qui l'avait regardait plus qu'il ne l'avait regardait depuis sa venue au monde. Il remarqua enfin que son frère le regardait surement pour parler de leur nouveau frère mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui tourna donc le dos et alla se coucher.

Régulus voyant cela soupira et alla également se coucher. Demain serait un autre jour.

_Le lendemain de Samhain, manoir Black_

Lady Black se réveilla avec un sourire sur les lèvres, chose extrêmement rare pour une sang pur, elle avait un nouvel enfant enfin elle pouvait regagner la société la tête haute. Tous le monde savait maintenant que la famille Black était une famille puissante et digne de son rang, tout cela grâce à son petit Antares. Elle se tourna du côté du berceau et eut un choc son fils n'était pas là. Légèrement paniquée elle se demanda où se trouvait sa perle. Au moment où elle allait hurler, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et son mari entra avec son trésor dans les bras. Elle reprit contenance et se décida à demander à son mari si il avait déjà installer leur fils dans la nurserie.

« - Sirius et Régulus vont être installés dès aujourd'hui dans les chambres des héritiers mais j'ai décidé d'installer le berceau d'Ange dans ma chambre pour l'instant, il est encore trop fragile pour être seul et je préfère veiller sur lui je n'ai pas confiance dans les elfes pour quelques choses d'aussi précieux. Vous savez ma chère que je vous l'aurez bien laissé mais je préfère ne pas vous importuner. Vous devez être fatiguée après avoir accompli ce miracle alors je m'occuperais de lui vous n'aurez plus rien à faire. Vous avez accompli votre rôle et donc maintenant vous pouvez profiter de votre mondaine. Laissez moi donc l'éducation de nos enfants, je sais que normalement vous devez vous occuper de celle de notre dernier né mais je vais le faire vous l'avez bien méritée. Non, ne dites rien je vous assure cela ne dérange nullement. Bien je vous laisse. Ange a besoin d'être nourri et il me tarde de savoir si sa naissance a été noté dans la gazette du sorcier. Passez une bonne journée ».

Sans laisser à sa femme le temps de répliquer Lord Black sortit de la pièce laissant Walpurga choquée et triste de ne pas avoir son fils avec elle mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre son époux qui avait tout pouvoir. Elle ne serait pas impliquer dans la vie de son bébé et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Pendant ce temps, Lord Black était arrivé dans son bureau et regardait la gazette du sorcier et vit que la naissance de son fils n'avait pas fait qu'un grand article mais la une de la gazette :

_**Le miracle de Samhain : Un nouveau Black**_

_Hier soir, jour de Samhain la famille Black a accueilli en son sein un nouveau membre le troisième fils de la branche ainée de la famille. En effet, Lord Orion Black et son épouse Lady Walpurga Black ont eu hier l'heureuse surprise d'accueillir Antares Rigel Angélus Black. La naissance de ce bébé laisse présager que du bonheur pour la famille car le petit est né le jour de Samhain. Comme vous le savez tous le dernier enfant né à cette époque de l'année était Salazar Serpentard l'un des fondateur de Poudlard, l'enfant devrait donc être puissant. _

_La question que tous se pose est donc de savoir à quoi l'enfant ressemble. Comme de coutume nous avons interrogé pour vous la sage femme qui a vu en premier l'enfant. « Il ressemble à un ange, une magnifique poupée. Il a les cheveux noir comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles, la peau aussi blanche que la plus pure des licornes et les yeux du vert le plus brillant comme le sortilège de mort. Il va faire des ravages quand il sera grand. » Tel est le témoignage que l'on a recueilli. _

_Il semblerait donc que le nouveau Black va devenir une vraie beauté et qu'il ne manquera pas de prétendantes et de prétendants. Nous ne pouvons bien sur vous montrer de photographies du petit, la loi les interdisant avant que l'enfant ait 4 ans minimum._

_En tout cas, nous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre monde à Antares Rigel Angélus Black et qu'il ait la richesse, la santé, le bonheur et la beauté._

_Notre reporter._

_Allieria Jédunez._

Lord Orion reposa le journal avec un sourire satisfait, son fils était déjà reconnu par le monde sorcier et tous le monde célébrait sa naissance. Les Black allaient récupéraient le premier rang qui était le leur depuis la nuit des temps. Cet article faisait honneur au petit Ange et à sa famille. Le petit s'était endormi et il ressemblait vraiment à son surnom. Il est vrai cependant que le futur n'allait pas être de tout repos, il allait devoir chasser les prétendants de son fils avant que ceux ci ne lui vole son bébé.

D'autres personnes parmi les sang pur avaient lus l'article et savaient que le bébé allait devenir un personnage important pour leur monde, né à Samhain et décrit comme une beauté. Il deviendrait un excellent parti surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas de compétition par rapport à lui étant donné qu'il était un troisième né et non un probable héritier. Il ne représentait donc pas un danger car il ne serait pas élevé dans cet optique mais plutôt dans celle d'une existence de plaisir et de luxe.

Cependant, nul ne peut présager le futur et une existence dorée car en réalité on peut facilement se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre.

_Fin du chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Le plus jeune des Black né à Samhain a tout pour lui, l'argent, la lignée et aucune obligation étant le plus jeune fils. Vraiment ? Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu dès sa naissance alors qu'il ne doit être qu'un troisième fils, il suscite les plus vives réactions. Nul ne sait se qui se passera mais tous savent qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses. Slash.

**Chapitre 2 : Les cinq premières années d'Antares **

L'arrivée d'Antares dans la famille Black avait changé le statut de toute la famille en son sein comme à l'extérieur.

Pour bien comprendre ces changements, il convient de rappeler que la famille Black n'était pas seulement composé de la branche ainée, il y avait également deux branches cadettes.

Tout d'abord celle de Alphard Black qui est l'oncle de Lord Black mais étant célibataire cette branche commence et finie par lui. Alphard Black était très riche ayant obtenu un tiers de la fortune de la famille à la mort de son père les deux autres tiers allant à l'héritier qui se devait de rattraper cet argent pour que la fortune des Black ne se dégrade pas. De plus avec de bons investissements Alphard avait augmenté considérablement sa fortune personnelle qui ne faisait que croitre.

Il y avait ensuite la branche issue de Arcturus Black et son épouse Druella qui avait trois enfants, trois filles Andromeda 7 ans, Bellatrix 4 ans et Narcissa 3 ans. La naissance du petit Antares avait réduit à néant les espoirs de cette lignée de prendre le contrôle de la famille. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre un an et ils auraient pu devenir l'honneur de la famille. En effet, quand la famille régnante devient défaillante et que celle cadette est en position de pouvoir il y a une période de 4 ans après la découverte de cette faille pour qu'elle soit rectifiée sinon le changement dans la hiérarchie est effectué.

La naissance du troisième fils a permis à Orion de reprendre le pouvoir et le contrôle de la famille. Avec cette réaffirmation de sa position, le lord de la famille Black a du faire face à de nombreuses sollicitations.

Tout d'abord au sein même de sa famille les autres membres de celle ci voulant resserrer les liens étant donnée que maintenant c'était un honneur de les connaître et que tout espoir d'usurpation était dorénavant impossible.

Ensuite, l'annonce faite par la gazette de la naissance d'Antares avait donné lieu au sein des familles de sang pur le désir de prendre part à sa vie et si comme il est de tradition il était impossible d'assister aux réceptions avant d'avoir 5 ans il n'en demeurait pas moins vrai que la famille pouvait voir l'héritier ainsi que les parrains et marraines qui devaient avoir un rôle de mentor à son égard. Orion et Walpurga avaient donc reçus énormément de demandes pour pouvoir avoir l'honneur d'avoir ce rôle. Ces demandes n'étaient pas désintéressées car le rôle que l'on obtenait s'ils ont été choisi permettait d'émettre un avis quand à une future alliance lors du lien de l'enfant à sa majorité et une place prioritaire pour une demande de mariage. Après beaucoup d'indécisions il fut décidé que lord Abraxas Malfoy serait le parrain et que Lucinda Noir serait la marraine.

Enfin, le retour de la famille Black dans la haute société avait donné lieu à une forte demande d'alliance par mariage de la part des familles de sang pur. Après réflexion, Lord Black signa un contrat de mariage pour Andromeda avec Antonin Dolohov et un pour Bellatrix avec Rodolphus Lestrange deux jeunes héritiers fort prometteurs et de famille pratiquant la magie noire. Il allait signer une alliance avec la famille Malfoy avec Narcissa quand Abraxas s'était rétracté après avoir été nommé parrain en disant qu'il pensait que son fils pourrait avoir un avis différent. Orion avait souri et n'avait rien dit mais il pensait qu'Abraxas souhaitait une alliance avec Antares ce qui pour le moment n'était pas envisageable son Ange choisirait son partenaire.

Il n'avait pas encore choisi pour ses propres enfants de contrats malgré les diverses propositions qu'il avait reçu car il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue il ne savait pas qui choisir. Ses deux ainés avaient des caractères opposés et ils ne remplissaient pas pour lui les conditions nécessaires pour être un parfait héritier Black. Mais bon il est vrai que nul ne pouvait être aussi parfait que son petit Antares.

Sirius se comportait plus comme un petit sang de bourbe que comme un sang pur avec ses farces incessantes et son absence de respect envers ses ainés ainsi que son incapacité à suivre le protocole et les traditions.

Régulus, lui, était tout le contraire ce qui était un bien en soi mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un leader. Il ne fallait pas le dénigrer mais il était juste bon pour suivre les ordres, un bon second fils en somme mais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait reprendre le flambeau si nécessaire.

Antares ne pouvait quand à lui pas être un meilleur fils, obéissant, gentil, beau, intelligent et avec une grande puissance pour son âge. Il avait utilisé la magie dès qu'il avait eu 2 jours quand on l'avait mis au lit et qu'il avait voulu de la lumière la pièce s'était illuminé. Cet enfant était une vraie joie pour sa famille mais il était de santé fragile et devait rester à l'intérieur du manoir. À cause de cela, il était petit pour son âge et restait craintif ne quittant pour ainsi dire jamais son père.

Les parents Black eux bien que réconciliés grâce à la naissance de leur dernier fils restaient distants l'un envers l'autre. Walpurga ne pouvait pas pardonner à son mari le fait que celui l'avait éloigné de son dernier et que celui ci était plus attaché à son époux qu'à elle. Orion, lui, ne voulait pas être trop proche d'elle pour ne pas avoir à partager son fils, après tout elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses ainés si elle voulait tellement exercer sa fibre maternelle.

Cinq années avaient donc passées depuis la naissance du petit Antares, années comme nous le voyons de légers conflits mais aussi de gloire pour la famille. Les jumeaux avaient maintenant dix ans et en ce 20 juillet une réception allait avoir lieu où tous les sang pur étaient conviés quelque soit leur affiliation magique.

Cette réception permettait à tous les enfants qui allaient rentrer à Poudlard dans un an de commencer à se faire des mais dans leur année et de se reconnaître entre eux et ainsi de ne pas faire de mauvais amis. Les enfants plus âgés et plus jeunes d'au moins quatre ans y étaient conviés. Si les plus âgés restaient entre eux cela permettait pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de contrat de mariage de négocier une alliance avec une autre famille. L'âge des enfants où plutôt l'écart n'avait que peu d'importance, les sorciers ayant une espérance de vie de 120 ans pour les sang de bourbe, de 160 ans pour les sang mêlés et de 230 ans pour les sangs purs.

Cette assemblée de sang pur étaient la première de la saison d'hiver et avait toujours lieu dans une grande famille tirée au sort. Cette famille était choisie parmi les plus purs et riche étant donné qu'il fallait de l'argent pour organiser cette soirée. Cette année la soirée serait organisée chez les Lestranges, leur fils Rodolphus ayant 10 ans cette année.

Cette réception était importante pour les jumeaux mais aussi pour Antares qui fera avec cette soirée sa première sortie dans le monde.

A suivre...

Merci pour les reviews, je vais essayer une publication une fois par mois.

J'attends vos commentaires. Dernière chose, les liens de sang d'Antares sont seulement avec la famille Black malgré ses autres dons.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Le plus jeune des Black né à Samhain a tout pour lui, l'argent, la lignée et aucune obligation étant le plus jeune fils. Vraiment ? Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu dès sa naissance alors qu'il ne doit être qu'un troisième fils, il suscite les plus vives réactions. Nul ne sait se qui se passera mais tous savent qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses. Slash.

**Chapitre 3 : la réception et des drôles de rencontres**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la famille Black, la première sortie publique d'Antares. Tous le monde était donc anxieux, les apparences étant primordiales dans la haute société. Lord Black voulait que son fils soit absolument parfait pour l'occasion. Le tailleur le plus demandé de tous l'Angleterre était venu en personne pour prendre les mesures de son Ange. Celui ci en voyant l'enfant se dit que sa réputation ne serait plus à faire une fois que la réception serait passé mais s'il voulait toujours être le meilleur il devrait s'assurer la place de tailleur officiel du jeune Black. Après plusieurs hésitations, il fut décidé que toute la famille porterait des robes de couleurs noires et argents, les couleurs de la famille,pour un esprit d'unité. Si Régulus était ravi que son frère soit présenté à la haute société, Sirius lui souhaitait que cette réception n'ait jamais lieu. Il avait remarqué combien ce cher petit, merveilleux, ravissant Antares était le centre de l'attention de ses parents alors que lui et son frère étaient laissé pour compte aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Il avait peur que la même chose se passe une fois la réception passée. Depuis sa présentation dans la haute société, il était l'un des centres de l'attention de celle ci, avec son titre d'héritier et le fait qu'il ne soit pas laid et même loin de là mais avec l'arrivée du dernier de la famille, il avait peur qu'on l'oublie et qu'on le mette de côté au profit de ce dernier. Mais cette fois, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, il allait montrer au petit chouchou qui était le plus important dans la société. Antares allait gouter à l'isolement et il y veillerait.

Lord Black était dans un état de contentement qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Son petit Ange était magnifique et il allait vite devenir le centre de l'attention de toute la société. Mais attention cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher, son fils resterait avec lui personne ne le lui prendrait. Ils pouvaient tous l'admirer mais de loin. Il décida de rassembler toute la famille avant le départ pour leur faire ses dernières recommandations.

« _ Ma chère femme, vous ferez comme à l'habitude. Discutez et amusez vous mais n'oubliez pas de faire quelques compliments à propos de nos enfants. Régulus et Sirius je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Ange. Faites bien attention à lui, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a que 5 ans. Vous avez 10 ans et vous allez bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à votre frère vous le regretterez j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. Maintenant allons y avant d'être en retard et de gâcher l'entrée dans le monde de mon fils ».

_Le manoir Lestrange_

A leur arrivée au manoir la famille Black se sépara les parents laissant leurs enfants rejoindre amis. Sirius était ravi de cela, il savait que Régulus ne le quitterait pas et ferait ca qu'il souhaitait ce qui était parfait pour lui. Il allait montrer qui commandait parmi les enfants Black et la dragoncelle qu'il devait supporter se retrouvera seul et fera honte à la famille en se perdant. Le petit « ange » comprendra enfin quelle est sa place au sein de la famille. Il mit donc son plan à exécution dès qu'il vit Antares tourner la tête pour admirer le hall d'entrée et s'enfuit en entrainant Régulus avec lui.

Antares Black n'était jamais sorti du manoir et le fait de se retrouver dans un autre lieu que chez lui le ravissait mais l'effrayait également. Il n'aurait pas son père avec lui et serait dans un lieu étranger. Il savait que son père et sa famille en général s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait entendu son père parler avec le médecin personnel de la famille qui disait qu'il avait une santé délicate et que c'est pour cela qu'il était souvent malade. De plus, il savait que son poids et sa taille était l'objet d'inquiétude pour sa famille : il était trop fragile. Il se demandait souvent si c'est pour cela que ses frères ne l'appréciaient pas. Il n'était pas bête et savait parfaitement ce que ressentait sa famille. Cependant, il pensait que s'il faisait des efforts avec ses frères peut être que ceux ci l'apprécieraient. Il se décida à demander à Sirius son avis sur le manoir pour engager la conversation avec lui. Il se retourna donc vers lui mais quand il fit cela il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Ses frères l'avait laissé seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Décidé à se comporter comme un grand et pas comme un bébé comme le lui reprochait souvent Sirius, il décida de commencer à marcher il trouverait bien sa route. Il déambula donc dans différents couloirs et monte différents escaliers. Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'il marchait quand il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu. Ravalant avec force ses larmes, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il était grand et il ne devait pas pleurer, quelqu'un allait bien s'apercevoir de son absence. Oui , il allait attendre ici qu'on vienne le chercher.

James Potter, fils de Dorea et Henri Potter, était un sang pur âgé de 11 ans. Sa mère était issu de la grande famille Black et son père était le seigneur de la famille Potter. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il soit invité aux grandes réceptions. Il était cependant las de toutes les propositions de mariage qu'il recevait de la part de personne qui ne le voulait que parce qu'il était l'héritier de sa famille. Si jamais cette idiote de Narcissa lui faisait de nouveau des avances il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait. C'est donc dans l'objectif d'éviter un scandale qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir Lestrange en espérant que les heures défilent à toute allure. Il tourna à droite et tomba alors sur une vision. Un ange se trouvait au bout du couloir, brun, pale avec des yeux de couleur émeraude. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de cinq ans et semblait triste. Que faisait il là ? Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il pensa alors que le mariage n'était pas si mal et qu'il ne serait pas contre des fiançailles avec un ange. Il s'approcha alors de l'ange en se disant qu'il devrait parler à sa mère et lui faire part de sa volonté de signer un contrat. Plus il approchait plus il le trouvait beau et plus il désirait le connaître. Il devait être calme et élégant. Il était obligatoire qu'il fasse bonne impression.

« Bonjour, je suis James Henri Potter, héritier de la famille Potter. A qui ai je l'honneur ?

Bonjour. Je suis Antares Rigel Angélus Black, troisième fils de Lord Black. Je voudrais retrouver mes frères, pourriez vous me conduire à eux ?

Enchanté. Je sais parfaitement où se trouve les autres. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous éloigner ainsi. Je pourrai effectivement vous y conduire mais il faut me donner quelque chose en échange.

Que voulez vous ? Demanda Ange qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui demandait quelque chose. D'habitude on s'empressait d'accéder à ses requêtes.

Pas grand chose. Je veux un baiser de votre part. Vous promettez ?

D'accord, répliqua Ange qui de toute façon n'avait pas vraiment le choix, étant perdu, il se trouvait donc à sa merci. »

Honorant sa parole, Ange embrassa rapidement James sur …. la joue. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir pu avoir la chance d'obtenir un baiser de la part de ce magnifique garçon ou pleurer de n'avoir pas précisé sur la bouche. Ce baiser avait le goût du paradis rien que sur la joue alors sur la bouche. Ce n'était pas si grave, il y avait eu contact et puis il parlerait à sa mère. Elle voulait le voir marié alors elle lui arrangerait un contrat de mariage avec la seule personne qu'il accepterait.

Antares était content, le garçon était un peu bizarre mais grâce à lui bientôt il ne serait plus perdu. Il avait hâte de rejoindre ses frères et de rentrer à la maison. Finalement, les réceptions n'étaient pas aussi bien que ça. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et enfin ils arrivèrent à la réception. Si au cours de ce trajet l'héritier des Potter lui prit la main, il ne s'en formalisa pas : après tout c'était simplement pour ne pas qu'il se perde voilà tout.

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy s'ennuyait. Il avait 11 ans et demi et était l'un des héritier les plus recherché de toute la société sang pur. Les réceptions ne l'intéressait plus vraiment depuis quelques années. Son père Lord Malefoy l'obligeait à venir et depuis que tous le monde savait qu'il n'y avait pas de discutions au sujet de son futur mariage, les filles et les fils cadets de sang pur ne cessaient de se jeter sur lui afin de pouvoir faire le mariage de la décennie. Lucius était soulagé de ne pas devoir épouser la fille Black car il souhaitait rencontrer avant sa future ou son futur fiancé. Son père lui avait dit qu'il espérait conclure un contrat pour lui avec le plus jeune fils Black. Le jeune héritier savait que Lord Black refusait tout contrat pour l'instant et il en était soulagé. L'idée de se retrouver fiancé à un enfant dont il avait le double de l'âge ne l'enchantait guère. La seule chose qu'il y avait de bien dans l'acharnement de son père était que pour l'instant il était libre. Son regard refit le tour de la pièce et c'est alors qu'il vit la créature la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il venait enfin de rencontrer la seule personne digne de lui car qu'est ce qui pouvait être digne de lui sinon la perfection ? La perfection était devant lui et elle ne demandait qu'à devenir sienne. Que son père et le jeune Black aillent aux Enfers ! Cette perfection sera son époux ! Il se décida alors à s'approcher de cet adonis et de le séduire. Tout à son admiration, il n'avait pas vu le jeune Potter à côté de ce qui serait sien. Ce fut donc un choc quand il s'aperçut qu'il était là mais aussi qu'il tenait la main de sa beauté. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi.

James était le plus heureux des sorciers. Il tenait par la main l'homme de sa vie et la future mère de ses enfants. Il ne comptait pas lui lâcher la main et ainsi montrer à tous que le jeune Black était à lui. Il était conscient qu'il devait avoir un air fier et un sourire stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le plus beau des sorciers était à son bras. Il vit alors Malfoy arriver vers eux. Il savait qu'à la rentrée ils iraient tous les deux à Poudlard. Il ne l'appréciait guère mais n'avait rien contre lui pour l'instant. Il se doutait pourtant que Lucius pouvait être un rival potentiel ayant entendu les rumeurs sur un possible contrat de mariage. Il décida de ne pas lâcher la main du jeune Antares et de faire face.

« Malfoy, bonjour. Je te présente **mon ami **Antares Rigel Angélus Black, le troisième fils de Lord Black. Antares, voici Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, l'héritier et fils unique de Lord Malfoy.

Potter. Monsieur Black, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je vous prie de m'appeler Lucius, après tout nos familles sont amies.

Lucius, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Mon père ne parle de vous qu'en terme élogieux. Appelez moi Antares.

Vous m'en voyez ravi. Venez donc, je veux absolument vous présenter tous nos amis. Il vaut mieux que nous restions entre nous. Vous êtes maintenant entre de bonnes mains.

Malfoy, Antares et moi sommes occupés au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Je vais lui présenter tous mes amis et nous n'avons donc pas besoin de toi, s'exclama James mécontent de voir Malfoy essayait de s'immiscer entre son ange et lui. Il l'avait vu en premier.

Ne me fais pas rire, Potter. Tu sais très bien que nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes cercles. Je fréquente les mêmes cercles que la famille d'Antares tandis que toi tu n'es pas du même côté. Antares venez que je vous ramène parmi les vôtres.

Je vous suis Lucius. James, je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici et j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

L'honneur était pour moi mon cher Antares. Soyez sûr que nous nous reverrons. »

James n'eut d'autres choix que de laisser partir son ange. Malfoy venait de lui faire clairement comprendre que la partie serait rude. Il comprenait à présent que s'il voulait obtenir la main d'Antares il devrait agir vite et se trouver des alliés qui le ferait apparaître sous un bon jour. Il savait qu'il lui serait plus difficile de revoir le jeune Black seul à seul, Malfoy allait veiller à ce que cela ne se produisent que très rarement sinon jamais. Cependant, malgré toutes ces difficultés, il ne renoncerait pas. Il était un Potter et ce qu'il voulait il l'aurait maintenant il devait trouver sa mère.

Lucius n'arrivait pas à comprendre le culot de ce Potter. Oser se comporter comme s'il avait un droit quelconque sur son Ange. Antares deviendra un Malfoy et son époux. Il avait su garder son sang froid et avait récupéré le jeune Black. Maintenant, c'est lui qui tenait la main du jeune enfant. Il devait l'éloigner de la concurrence et parler à son père. Le contrat devait absolument être signé. Il n'aurait pas d'autre époux. Un Malfoy se devait de n'accepter que le meilleur et il ne contenterait pas du second choix. Il décida donc de mener son ange à ses cousines ne voulant pas le présenter à des concurrents.

Les trois cousines Black étaient présentes. Elles étaient très jolies bien qu'elles ne pouvaient espérer arriver à la cheville de son ange.

L'ainée Andromeda était âgé de 13 ans et allait entrer en troisième année à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine alors que les jumeaux Black allaient avoir 11 ans et rentraient tout comme Lucius en première année à Poudlard. La jeune Black était un peu éloignée de sa famille compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle. Elle était promise à Antonin Dolohov, un serpentard de quatrième année.

La cadette Bellatrix avait 10 ans et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son ainée. Elle avait un fort caractère et était fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange un troisième année de serpentard.

La benjamine Narcissa était âgée de 9 ans et était aussi blonde que ses deux soeurs étaient brunes. Cette dernière, qui aurait dû être sa fiancée sans la naissance du jeune Antares, était pas encore promise mais il se murmurait qu'il se pouvait qu'elle épouse le jeune Sirius.

Lucius emmena donc le jeune Black vers ses cousines et commença une conversation avec elle en prenant soin d'inclure son futur époux. Il faisait en sorte de se présenter sous un bon jour et de vanter ses qualités l'air de rien. Après tout, s'il obtenait le soutien de la famille, il pourrait obtenir une réponse positive à sa demande. La conversation se déroulait parfaitement et Antares avait l'air d'être content de se trouver en sa compagnie quand tout dégénéra.

Sirius était ravi. La réception se déroulait parfaitement et il se trouvait être le centre de l'attention. Il était l'héritier de sa famille et tous le monde voulait être bien avec lui. Régulus, ne disait rien et se contentait de rester à ses côtés sans rien dire. Ce qui illuminait sa journée et que le petit ange de son père n'était pas ici à perturber tous le monde. Il ne savait pas où il était, surement perdu. Il n'allait pas le chercher, il ne l'aimait pas. Depuis qu'il était né, il n'y en avait que pour lui et son père et sa mère n'avait que son nom à la bouche. Le bébé de la famille prenait toute l'attention qui aurait du lui revenir. Alors qu'il continuait de parler et de se complaire dans le fait qu'il était le centre de l'attention, il vit que les personnes avec qui il conversait ne l'écoutaient plus que d'une oreille et semblaient regarder dans la direction opposée. Suivant leur regard il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents et de s'interrompre en plein milieu d'une phrase. Encore une fois, on lui volait l'attention qui lui était due. Son cher petit frère venait d'arriver dans la pièce et il était le centre de toute l'attention. En plus, il n'était pas seul et il ne pleurait pas, aucune humiliation en vue. Lucius Malfoy, l'héritier le plus en vue avec lui, était en compagnie de son frère et semblait apprécier réellement sa compagnie et n'était donc pas présent pour l'humilier. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Antares devait connaître sa place dans la société à défaut de la connaître au manoir.

« Tiens, tiens n'est ce pas mon cher petit frère ? Où étais tu donc passé ? Toujours à essayer d'attirer l'attention.

Sirius, je suis désolé je me suis perdu. Je regardais le manoir et quand je me suis retourné vous n'étiez plus là. Heureusement, James m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

Attendez Black, intervint Lucius choqué, vous avez laissé seul votre petit frère depuis le début de la réception. Vous n'avez même pas cherché à le retrouver ou à prévenir vos parents ? Comment avez vous pu ?

Malfoy, je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de votre part. Il a trouvé le chemin non ? Il cherche juste à attirer l'attention.

Vous osez. Je ne vous permets pas de parler de la sorte à Antares. Vous êtes l'ainé et vous devez vous occuper de votre frère.

Pendant que la discussion s'envenimait, la petite Bellatrix était allée chercher son oncle Orion. Celui ci arriva pour voir le dénouement tragique de la dispute. Sirius, en dépit de son éducation, venait de lever sa main pour frapper l'héritier Malfoy à la manière moldue, quand Antares se mit entre eux pour essayer de calmer la situation. Le coup partit et se fut son ange qui le reçut tombant à terre sous l'impact. Un silence horrifié tomba nul n'osant faire un geste. Une marque venait d'apparaitre sur la joue du petit Black. Orion se précipita alors au côté de son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras et soigna la joue de l'enfant. Tout en continuant de serrer son fils dans ses bras, il demanda des explications. Lucius raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé noircissant le rôle de Sirius et embellissant le sien. Orion ne voulant pas causer de scandales et ne voulant pas donner cette histoire en pâture aux invités de la reception qui n'attendaient qu'une faiblesse de sa part pour en profiter, remercia Lucius et se leva portant son fils. Il jeta un regard noir à son héritier et lui dit de le suivre ainsi que Régulus. Il remercia son hôte et partit de la réception.

Lord Orion Black ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait de mettre au lit son petit prince qui était extrêmement choqué. On avait porté la main sur son ange. Il avait donné une potion calmante à ange. Comment Sirius avait osé faire cela à son bébé ? Il avait été trop laxiste avec son héritier lui passant ses caprices et ne le punissant jamais. Il devait sévir, il aurait pu blesser gravement son frère et il l'avait abandonné. Si le jeune Potter ne l'avait pas retrouvé son petit ange aurait pu se retrouver dans une pièce dangereuse. Il allait montrer à son fils ce qu'il en coute de désobéir à ses ordres. Sirius était un sang pur et non un petit sang de bourbe ou un petit moldu.

Lord Black se dirigea vers l'une des armoires de son bureau et en sortit une canne noire en ébène. C'était une canne à punition, elle permettait de corriger les enfants en leur faisant ressentir la douleur des coups mais ne laissaient pas de traces et ne causait aucun dommages réels c'est à dire pas d'os cassés. Cependant la sensation des coups restaient comme s'ils étaient réels, le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir, la douleur pendant plusieurs jours.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius, entra et des hurlements retentirent dès le premier coup mais ceux ci continuèrent. Une leçon était donnée.

_Fin du chapitre_

Voilà je viens de terminer ce chapitre, un peu en retard. Dans le prochain, c'est la rentrée pour Sirius et les autres. N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review !


End file.
